Finally Happy
by RemusGirl21
Summary: Severus Snape tries to go back to normal when the person he loves dies, but his heart is breaking so badly he doesn't know how to. SSSB. PLEASE REVIEW!


"**Finally Happy"**

**by: Me!**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Rating: PG**

**Status: Complete?**

**Category: Romance, Angst **

**Pairing: Sirius Black / Severus Snape**

**Warning: Slash**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did then Harry's parents would be alive, Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, and he would be together Snape. So nope, ME NO OWN!**

**Note: OOTP happened, but HBP happens my way. If you don't like it, then that's okay! I really don't mind:)**

**"**Finally Happy**"**

**Sirius Black was dead. Shot in the chest by Bellatrix Lastrange and tossed behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries. The stupid mutt that taunted him and made his life a living hell all through school was finally gone from his life. He should be glad; the world was better off without him. So then why did this hurt so much?**

**"Damn it Black, how could you get yourself killed that way?" he scowled as he threw the book in his hands against the wall. It lay there peacefully, it's pages crumpled with misuse.**

**"You're so stupid, showing off the way you did. Didn't you realize…" he trailed off, a tear slowly making its way down his pallid cheek. A small cry erupted from his lips as he collapsed to the floor. As the night went on the only sounds that could be heard from the room was aching wails and heartbroken sobs.**

THE NEXT MORNING 

**Morning broke and the uproarious sounds of breakfast echoed through the Great Hall. Their carefree laughter and jokes filled the hall with happiness, creating an atmosphere that everyone enjoyed.**

**The doors of the Great Hall swung open suddenly and a hush fell over the room. Severus Snape trailed in, his appearance shocking all. The unusually graceful man's shoulders were slumped, his oily black clumped around his face. His black eyes were red and blotchy, evidence of his sorrow. His normally sleek robes were rumpled and streaked with wet stains. Everyone froze in their seat as the broken man walked slowly towards the Headmaster.**

**When he reached the older man he stood there silently, his head lowered. His hands were clenched together in front of him, something held tight within their depths.**

**"Severus? What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked quietly as he sat forward in his seat. The black haired man raised his head, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.**

**"He's dead Albus," Snape whispered back, his voice breaking, "I never got to tell him before he died."**

**"WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?" Severus shouted hoarsely, his voice reverberating across the hall. The broken man slumped to his knees, uncaring of all who saw him.**

**The twinkle in the old man's eyes died as he watched his colleague break down before him. The students, even those who hated their professor, were silent in his misery.**

**"I miss him too Professor Snape," a soft voice said from behind him. He turned towards the source and cringed.**

**"I miss him too Professor," the boy repeated, unshed tears blazing in his emerald eyes. Snape stared at his hated enemy's son, recognition crossing his face.**

**"I don't miss him Potter," he glared. The sorrow filled face of his student caused his face to soften slightly. He reached out a hand and drew the distraught boy into his arms, their tears mingling as they cried.**

**"I loved him Harry," he cried, tightening his hold on the sobbing young man.**

**"I loved him too…"**

SOME TIME LATER 

**Voldemort was dead. The Wizarding World witnessed his dying screams when Severus Snape and his now adoptive son Harry Potter-Snape threw Killing Curse after Killing Curse at his smoking body.**

**Celebrations rang through all of London. Finally there would be peace for all. Except one. Severus Snape stood stiffly in front of a shimmering veil, tears gathering in his eyes.**

**"Harry was wonderful Sirius. He was so brave. You would have been proud."**

**He took in a shuddering breath as a tear trickled slowly down. He reached up to brush it away, his long fingers lingering briefly in the salty wetness.**

**"I love you Sirius Black. I have since we were in school. I could never tell you before. But now, since you're dead, it just seems easier…" he trailed off.**

**A shuffling noise sounded from behind him, and Severus swiveled around to see what it was. A tall, muscular man with long black hair waved at him, a smile widening on full lips. Severus' breath caught and he rushed forward into waiting arms. As those full lips descended a contented sigh fell past his lips.**

**He was finally happy.**

THE END

**Yes, I realize this story probably sucked big time. I just thought of the concept, but I really didn't know how to put it down into words. Since I am just getting into writing this slash thing, it is probably really bad. If anyone wants me to write a NC-17 sequel then please leave the request in a review. I'll try my best! Thanks for reading! Please give me some feedback!**

**Griffin**


End file.
